A Christmas Coitus
by xxxINTJ
Summary: Ryou and Mizuki have been dating for 2 years, and have been living in an apartment together. Tonight is Christmas Eve, and both of them have surprises for each other. What will the night have in store? Genre: Hentai


With every snowflake that fell from the moonlit sky, Ryou was counting the seconds, as he walked home from work. It was a cold, starry night, Christmas Eve to be precise, and he could see the fog in front of his face with every breath that he took. He shivered from the cold winds that blew in his direction, and the snowflakes were piling up on his coat, hat, and scarf. Ryou clutched the small, rectangular parcel in his hands, tired, but happy, that the year was coming to an end.

"Night brings good council," thought Ryou. Or, at least, that was what Mizuki had told him. Mizuki. His true love. The girl he had first met, one faithful day, at the bakery at which he worked. As Ryou walked home, he thought about how much his life had changed because of Mizuki. True, Ryou was working at that bakery to pay the bills for his college tuition, but Ryou knew that, ever since she transferred into his college, Mizuki's smiling, friendly demeanor and large-doe like eyes, were the first thing that he'd look forward every day, since the day he met her in Anatomy class. Ryou also learned that Mizuki loved sweets, and so Mizuki would always show up at the bakery at which he worked, and little by little, Ryou got to know her, during her little visits. Thinking of this, Ryou thought about the first few dates that he'd asked Mizuki on—the walks in the park, curled up on the couch watching anime, or just sipping coffee from the bakery. And, after those first few dates, Ryou had managed to get himself deep in love with Mizuki—enamored with the soft kisses she always planted on his cheeks, the warm embraces, and how she always connected with his personality. "She's not only eye candy to me…more importantly, she's soul food," thought Ryou.

"Hopefully Mizuki will like these creme brûlée donuts," thought Ryou, as he walked down the path to the small 2-room apartment, the apartment he and Mizuki were now sharing together, after having dated for 2 years. White flecks of snow dotted his hair, on the shaggy, ashy-brown bangs that hung on his face. "These are a new recipe that I tried out, so if it works, it'll be a Christmas miracle. Christmas is her favorite holiday, after all." thought Ryou. "Anyhow, tonight is the night."

Tonight was the night, indeed, for Mizuki to try Ryou's new recipe of creme brûlée donuts. But…Ryou had another trick up his sleeve. As he climbed up the steps to the apartment, and unlocked the door, Ryou just hoped that, his trick would work.

"Mizuki! I'm back!" called Ryou. He shut the door quietly, trying not to let the cold in. The grandfather clock in the living room read 11 PM. As Ryou hung up his coat and scarf, and took off his hat, he didn't hear Mizuki's voice calling back to him. Usually, there was a response, but Ryou didn't hear one this time. Then, he saw a small light coming from underneath the closed, bedroom door. "Mizuki!'' called Ryou, leaving the donuts on the kitchen table. Ryou's hand turned the knob, opening the door.

Two small lamps in the room were lit. There, leaned back against the pillows on the bed, legs wide open, was Mizuki, smiling right at Ryou. "You like what you see, don't you?" she said, pointing right at Ryou.

Ryou's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe how cute Mizuki looked! Her long, straight brown hair fell all the way down to her waist, and her deep, brown eyes looked even more radiant than ever. Mizuki was clad in nothing, but a red, satin ribbon, wrapped around her breasts and genitalia. The entire masterpiece was tied together, with a large bow around Mizuki's two, C-cup breasts. A Santa Hat adorned her head. There was also something between Mizuki's legs, a small, rabbit vibrator with a sprig of holly tied to it. It was right inside her vagina, her lewd juices spilling out all over the ribbon across her soft, pink vulva.

Mizuki turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside. She got off the bed, and walked up to Ryou, trailed a finger down his neck, and kissed him gently on his lips. "Tonight," said Mizuki. "I want to give you a special Christmas gift." She started deep into his eyes. "You're everything to me. And it is Christmas Eve, after all. Christmas is my favorite holiday, you know. "

Ryou was still standing in the doorway, and his expression changed from one of surprise, to contentment. He shut the bedroom door, and quietly smiled. "Alright," said Ryou.

Ryou got on top of the bed, and Mizuki unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, removing it from him entirely. She pushed Ryou back on the pillows and sat on top of his crotch.

"Mizuki! Wait! I haven't even removed my pants yet!" Ryou started. He tried to remove the ribbon that adorned Mizuki's body, but Mizuki gently stopped him.

"I want to make you feel good first!" she giggled. "You can remove it after I get you hard." Mizuki went down on his chest, and began to lightly suck on his nipple, as Ryou murmured in pleasure. Mizuki lightly rubbed herself on top of Ryou's crotch, and she felt him going hard.

Mizuki worked her way down Ryou's body, removing his drawers, to reveal his erect penis. This was the 10-inch trophy that Mizuki had been craving. Reaching down beneath his crotch, she began to massage his testicles, working her way along his erect penis, the tip encrusted in soft, white smegma. "Oh wow," Mizuki breathed. "You're really hard."

"Yes, of course, only you have the ability to make me do that," Ryou grunted in pleasure, as Mizuki's hands gently caressed him. Mizuki had one of her hands on his left nipple, and other other on his genitalia. It was nothing that he had ever felt before, as Ryou felt something welling up inside of him. He knew he was about to climax, but he was trying to hold it back, as Mizuki moved her delicate hands up and down his love muscle. "Mizuki!" gasped Ryou. "I'm—about—to—cum!" He groaned in pleasure as Mizuki moved her hands, faster, along his penis and testicles. At last, with a small squirt, Ryou's semen came pouring out all over Mizuki's face, and Ryou fell back on the pillows, panting.

"Wow…you really did come a lot, huh?" said Mizuki. She licked some of Ryou's cum off her face. "I didn't know that I was that good at giving hand jobs."

"Neither did I," said Ryou. "I do prefer hand jobs to blow jobs, and this is the first time we've done it together, after all."

Mizuki went to the bathroom, and dabbed at her face with a small towel, cleaning off all the cum on her face. When she was finished, she stood, pensively, at the foot of the bed, staring deep into Ryou's eyes.

"Hey, Ryou." said Mizuki, handing him a piece of the ribbon she was wrapped in. "You can unwrap me now. I'm your Christmas present." Mizuki flushed a little bit, her cheeks a crimson tinge.

Ryou's eyes flickered, and he gave a small smile. "And we both know that, you're the best gift I could have ever received." He pulled the ribbon lightly, gently caressing Mizuki's shoulders, unraveling the large bow between Mizuki's breasts. The silk ribbon fell to the floor, around Mizuki's feet, still soaking with the fresh juices of her pussy. Except for the Santa Hat on her head, Mizuki was completely nude. She stood, with her hands to her side, quietly staring into Ryou's eyes with a smile.

Ryou gently pushed her onto the bed, and caressed her waist. He kissed her soft, cherry lips, as their tongues intertwined, trying to taste each other in their lover's ecstasy. Ryou gently kissed down Mizuki's neck, and sucked on her left nipple, fondling the other nipple in his hand. Mizuki gave a small moan of pleasure, as Ryou gently played with her tits, stroking them like there was no tomorrow.

Ryou took his hand and worked it down to Mizuki's vulva. "Oh…you're going…down there…to my private bits…" moaned Mizuki, happily. "Touch me there, on my special place…I want it there…h-hurry."

Ryou did exactly as he was told. He placed his thumb on Mizuki's clitoris, and his fingers down her vagina. He stroked her clitoris and vagina gently, still gently twisting his hand on her right nipple. Mizuki moaned in pleasure, moving her head back and forth. Ryou stroked Mizuki on her clitoris, stimulating it as Mizuki gasped in ecstasy, soft moans coming from the bedroom. Mizuki's body trembled slightly. A tingling sensation was working up her spine, as Mizuki fell deeper and deeper into arousal. Ryou rubbed her clitoris faster and faster, and the lewd juices came spilling out, a waterfall of arousal from her genitalia.

All of a sudden, Mizuki felt like she was about to erupt. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't anymore, the tingling sensation was about to escape her. "Ryou!" she panted. "I—I'm going to cum! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, here I come, aaaaahhhhhnnnn!" She let out a gasp, a loud sound of ecstasy as her body and genitals tingled, pumping her pelvic muscles back and forth, her body numb with fatigue. Tired, aroused, and happy, she placed her hands on Ryou's smiling face, and kissed him deeply. Mizuki's face was flushed, with arousal, and she smiled softly, while staring into Ryou's eyes.

All of a sudden, Ryou grabbed Mizuki firmly, by the shoulders. "Mizuki," he said gently. "We should do it now." Ryou looked a bit shy for a minute, then he said, "I want to be inside of you, Mizuki. T-to, to make you feel good."

Mizuki smiled warmly. She leaned her fair, naked body back on the pillows, her long hair falling on the bedspread as she spread her legs apart, showing Ryou the space between her legs, the lock for his key. "I want you to take me, Ryou." Mizuki said. "You're mine forever." Mizuki then flushed a bit. "But it's my first time, so please be gentle." Ryou gently nodded, as he planted a small kiss on Mizuki's soft, wet lips.

Ryou looked down at his penis, already somewhat hard. A bit clumsily, but carefully, he guided his penis right into Mizuki's orifice. Soft beads of sweat and vaginal secretions lined her vagina, a soft pink color that Ryou admired. Ryou's penis circled around the tip of Mizuki's vagina, and then slid deep inside of it. He was in. Mizuki emitted a soft cry of pleasure as she felt Ryou's penis slide up and down inside her. This was it. They were finally in the middle of having sex.

Ryou slid up and down inside of her, a strong thrusting motion. His dick throbbed with sexual fervor inside of Mizuki. Mizuki's moaned softly in pleasure as her vagina spilled out lewd secretions. Ryou wanted more intensity, and began to play with Mizuki's nipples.

" R-ryou! Aaaaaah…it f-feels so good…i-it hurts a little bit but I love it so much!" Mizuki moaned as her breasts jiggled, from Ryou rapidly thrusting into her.

Ryou cupped his hands on Mizuki's breasts. "Aaaaah…your pussy…it's so tight around my dick…I can feel myself getting harder and harder." Ryou pumped his dick up and down, back and forth into Mizuki's flushing body, as she thrashed her head around on the pillows, exhaling in delight.

All of a sudden, Ryou could feel his dick getting harder and harder. It felt like something was going to come out, something was building up inside of him. At long last, he couldn't hold it back any longer. "Mizuki! I'm going to come, it's about to come out!" he yelled. "I'm going to come inside of you!'

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" breathed Mizuki. "Then…we're going to come together…as one! Let's come together, at the same time!"

"I love you!" Ryou and Mizuki gasped in unison, as Ryou shot a huge load of semen into Mizuki's vaginal orifice. The hormones welled up inside of Mizuki as she climaxed gracefully, dissolving into the ecstasy that was welling up inside of her. Mizuki heard the grandfather clock strike 12 AM. Christmas was here at last. The fatigue from the climax set into Mizuki's body, as Ryou fell on top of her, panting fervently.

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck, and passionately kissed him, with Ryou's hands still on her breasts. "Ryou," she said, "Christmas has come. We came with it. We climaxed at the exact time that Christmas started."

Ryou gently pulled out his penis from Mizuki. "Yeah," he said. "We did it. We finally became one." Ryou kissed Mizuki softly, as her tired body gave way. They wrapped their arms around each other, and fell into a warm slumber, cuddled up between the sheets.

Mizuki was the first to wake up the next morning, Christmas morning, to be exact, still between Ryou's arms. She was lying on his chest, but he was still sleeping. Mizuki gently kissed the top of his forehead. "Wake up, Ryou!," she said. "It's Christmas morning!"

Ryou sleepily rubbed his eyes, and yawned. "So it is," he said. "And there's a surprise for us in the kitchen."

Ryou guided Mizuki to the kitchen, whilst both of them were clad in white bathrobes. "I made you a new recipe…they're crème brûlée donuts, with a surprise." Ryou's eyes twinkled as he passed Mizuki a donut, with her name on it in chocolate. The caramel glazed sugar hid a delicious crème brûlée underneath, as Mizuki gasped in surprise. But that wasn't all. The dot of the "i" in Mizuki's name, had a small jewel as its dot. Mizuki grabbed the jewel out of the donut, and pulled it, to reveal that it was attached to a ring.

Mizuki looked up at Ryou, who was giggling softly, happy that his trick had finally worked. His trick, all along, had been to propose to Mizuki, because he wanted her in his life forever.

"Merry Christmas, Mizuki," said Ryou, kissing her neck softly. "I hope you like my surprise. Marry me, and there'll be plenty more like that."

Mizuki smiled. "I knew it all along. This is the best Christmas gift I have ever received. Of course I'll marry you, Ryou. I'm yours forever." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lip.

Mizuki took a bite out of the donut, with the ring now on her finger. "You know…these donuts are amazing, as usual. But I know one thing that can make this Christmas even more special." She smiled cunningly at Ryou, her eyes twinkling.

"What's that?" asked Ryou, between bites of his own donut, stuffing it into his mouth.

Mizuki softly grabbed Ryou's hand. "Now that we're going to get married…there's something we should do."

Ryou chuckled. "And what would that be?''

Mizuki wrapped herself around Ryou's arm. "Let's go back to the bedroom…and do it some more. A Christmas coitus can always be perfect."

"Right behind you," said Ryou, as he chased Mizuki into the bedroom, her long, dark-brown hair flying behind her as she ran. Their bathrobes fell to the floor as they jumped into bed, succumbing to the ecstasy of their hearts beating together.

Ryou wrapped Mizuki in his arms. Fresh, Christmas snow was falling outside the window, and the sun was shining. The day, and Mizuki, was everything Ryou could have ever asked for.


End file.
